Most integrated load switches support positive inputs. However, for applications that use negative inputs, conventional integrated load switches employ both a positive supply and a negative supply, which usually requires an extra pin or extra internal circuitry. An example of this is U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2009/0289692. The inclusion of additional circuitry and/or an additional pin typically increases the cost of the integrated switch. Therefore, there is a need for an improved load switch.